


Mint Chocolate Chip

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Molly Hooper's hair had always fascinated him for reasons he couldn't quite fathom.





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> Inspired by this piece of art by thisisartbylexie:  
> https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/186004000712/molly-hoopers-hair-had-always-fascinated-him-for

Molly Hooper's hair had always fascinated him for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, until she casually admitted to lightening it from its original dark brown. The additional catalyst came not long after that revelation, when he saw her eating a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream with her friend and coworker Meena Patel in the Bart's cafeteria.

He stood stock still, watching her, but in his memory he was seeing a very different scene, as clearly as if it was happening all over again: The scent of the sea in the air, his boredom with this family trip to Brighton, Mycroft nattering on about something or other too grown up for the pre-teen Sherlock to care about - and _her_. The brown-haired girl with the armload of books trudging cheerily down the pavement towards the local library. She was smiling and gave neither of the Holmes brothers so much as a glance, her focus entirely on returning the books she'd already read and (young Sherlock had deduced) obtaining another armload to read.

They weren't staying long enough for him to convince his parents to let him borrow a few books of his own, and he never saw the intriguing girl again.

Or so he'd believed.

Sherlock stood up abruptly and approached the table where Molly and Meena sat giggling over their snacks as if they were still girls of twelve rather than the grown women they were. And when Molly accepted his rather diffident offer to share a bowl of their mutual favorite flavor sometime over the weekend, he experienced the same fluttering feeling in his chest that his much younger self had mistaken for a heart murmur but which his older and (finally) much wiser self knew to be something much more profound.


End file.
